The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an enclosure, more particularly to electrical system enclosures, and even more particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to apparatuses allowing simplified access within electrical system enclosures.
Electrical system enclosures are designed to permit access by persons operating or servicing the electrical system enclosures or components housed therein. In order to access and service the components, a variety of access panels and doors may be used. In some enclosures, a minimum of tool-required-entry or tool-required-access must be implemented to avoid unauthorized opening of electrical system enclosures. Furthermore, an appropriate seal level or ingress protection may be required in which electrical componentry is protected from outside elements. For example, a turn-key or screw-locking system may be employed which requires a specific key or tool to deactivate a locking means attached to an electrical system access panel and/or door. This turn-key or screw-locking system may also position the access panel or door such that an appropriate level of ingress protection is afforded, for example, by positioning the access panel or door within a framing of the electrical system enclosure.
It follows then, that for access panels and doors set within framing of an electrical system enclosure, complex hinges must be used to allow a sufficient amount of opening of the panel or door such that appropriate service may be performed within the electrical system enclosure (e.g., more than 90 degrees of opening). Furthermore, these complex hinges drive increased costs, increase the possibility of failure, and require additional skill to operate properly.